


These walls, thy sphere

by playwrightfate



Series: Izzy & Nate [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: A very slow morning, Dreams, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only a few lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwrightfate/pseuds/playwrightfate
Summary: A very slow morning.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Izzy & Nate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198997
Kudos: 13





	These walls, thy sphere

Drifting away from the realm of dreams, senses reviving one after the other, Isadora opened her eyes to fragments of green and light–sunshine spilling on the leaves of the trees outside of her bedroom–which, filtered through the blinds, painted the walls with bright kaleidoscopic shards of gold.

She took a few deep breaths, treasuring the calm, sinking even further into the mattress, stretching into this paradise of cloud-like covers and pillows, not quite ready yet to leave sleep behind. For as reverent as she was to its presence, she wasn’t ready to answer the sun’s call yet. She reveled in the late morning light, in the way it was basking them in warmth.

_Yes. Them._

Because there was an arm slung around her waist, a solid weight pressing lightly on her back. And this sent a thrill down her spine. No matter how many times it happened, it would always be this exhilaratingly new to her, to wake up beside him. She hugged her pillow tighter under her head and bit her bottom lip, pondering if she should dare to turn around, caught between wanting to see him and not wanting to disturb his sleep. Her hesitations were short-lived as she slowly and with care, like the sun which revolved around them, turned too in his embrace, her flank and belly grazing against the soft skin of his inner arm, before she settled down again.

She knew now that he wasn’t fast asleep anymore, his vampire’s senses too acute not to be aware of her every movement. But he did a good impression of it. He too, perhaps, not wanting to wake up just yet and break the spell.

The way the morning light fell on his face–how it lit up his soft features, his ever calm face–shot a rush of affection right to her heart. He let out a soft sigh as she curled up closer. He hummed as she nuzzled her forehead under his chin. A low rumbling sound which reverberated against her chest, as he slid his other arm under her, to wrap his arms tighter around her waist, clasping his hands behind her lower back. She responded by wrapping her own around his neck. His mouth pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. And they drifted off again to hazy dream worlds and hazier moments of feeble wakefulness.

_a house huge old cramped heavy furniture mismatched tapestries carpets giant beds rooms everywhere corridors stretching without end in the dark her mother is there they sit facing each other at the kitchen table and there is nothing, nothing, nothing to say_

She woke. Nose pressed against his neck. Her lips lingered there. Her mind wandering far.

Nate awoke from his own mysterious dreamscapes. The sun filtered through his eyelids a bright incandescent red and he opened his eyes to Izzy, asleep again, a slight frown creasing her brow and her golden hair, like a halo around her face. Catching sunlight.

And he smiled.

_a street in wayhaven which never existed still seems familiar a library countless indistinct faces the ebb and flow of bodies she swirls in the rotunda-like front shop nate should be there anguish prowls at the edges in despair she looks for him in the n-section of the library_

His eyes brought her back like a beacon. Deep brown eyes gleaming. She wished she could have the memory of them etched into her skin.

“Found you,” she breathed, smiling back at him.

He arched a brow at her, head tilted. Curious.

She huffed out a laugh. What a silly dream. “Nothing,” she whispered. She captured his lips with her own, cradling his face with her hands, inhaling deeply as if to inject into the kiss all the overflowing emotions she felt right now. And they remained tangled that way for a while, hands lazily stroking a back, a hip.

_Actions slowed to a dream like glide, filled with eternity._

She brushed the line of his sternum, warm fingers over warm skin. It stirred him. She looked up at him. Seeing him shiver under her touch, her hand trailed down, stopped at his waistband as he buried his face into her neck.

“Izzy…,” he breathed against her skin, half-pleading, half-surprised at this new found boldness of hers, and she turned to place a playful kiss on his cheek. Her hand slid down further. His breathing hitched at her slow movements. The palm at her lower back dug in, fingers pressing over her spine.

Another kiss she wished she could keep forever.

And his sighs too, she greedily collected. Like amulets in the treasure chamber of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can also find me [here @playwright-fate](https://playwright-fate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
